


give it up

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “Turn around,” Callum says eventually, quiet but firm - and Ben holds back a grin to do as he’s told.“Yes, sir.”
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	give it up

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon request at tumblr, asking for a continuation of callum asking ben to help him 'roleplay' his cop stuff. it’s fairly tame, but if there's anything else you think I should tag for please let me know. hope you like it!

After that first time, Callum stops asking for Ben’s help with his training. Which he understands, sure, there’ll always be some conflict of interest.

But Ben hadn’t been lying - he  _ was _ interested. At least by the part of the training where Callum pushes him around. Takes charge.

That had been good. 

He can still feel the ghost of Callum’s hand tight around his wrist, his belly pressed against the wall. He can still feel the weight of Callum, the strength, pushed against Ben’s back - remembers how his breath shot out of him because he’d lost control of it.

Ben’s craving. 

And he tries to drop little hints - makes a few soft digs to get Callum riled up - but it’s not working. Callum’s gentle and innocent and caring and Ben’s not going to risk upsetting him about the copper thing again. They’re beyond that.

“Ben,” Callum says one night, as they’re putting the kettle on and about to choose a movie. He says it with that ‘serious’ tone he gets sometimes that makes Ben smile.

“Callum,” Ben teases in the same voice.

“You took the last HobNobs, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben lies, grabbing some cups from the cupboard. 

“They were mine!”

“Did they have your name on them?” 

Ben turns to see Callum eyeing him with a furrowed brow, and can’t contain his laughter. “Unbelievable.”

“I didn’t eat your biscuits, Cal.”

“Then where are they?”

“How should I know?”

Callum comes over and crowds Ben against the bench. Ben feels his smirk slip, just slightly, as he swallows around the lump in his throat. “I can tell when you’re lying, ya know,” Callum says, looking way more confident than Ben’s comfortable with.

“Really?”

“Yep. So just tell me that truth and we won’t have to take this any further.”   


Jesus. Ben’s a goner. “What’s further?”

Callum’s so close now Ben’s half expecting to be thrown over his shoulder. He can smell his soap and feel his breath and see the shadow of his beard (he can imagine what it’s going to feel like on his skin) 

“Turn around,” Callum says eventually, quiet but firm - and Ben holds back a grin to do as he’s told. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Put your hands on the bench and keep them there.”

“Seriously?” Ben scoffs, but they both know he’s weak for this and that he’s going to do it without fuss. He does it. “I don’t have - ”

“Shut up,” Callum growls and Ben’s pretty sure he makes a groaning noise, his head dropping. 

It takes Callum forever to touch him. The anticipation vibrates at his spine, and when Callum puts two hands on his shoulders he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Callum doesn’t pat him down so much as softly, teasingly drift his hands and fingers and palms against whatever he can reach. From his shoulders down his arms, to his chest and down to his belly. Ben can feel him so close and warm against his back, too - his cock already starting to stir hopefully.

“Careful,” he taunts as Callum reaches his hips, making his fingers dig in and Ben hiss. When Callum leans in to whisper,

“I know what I’m doing,” Ben can feel him digging into his back. He avoids the obvious  _ gun in your pocket _ joke, instead gasping out nothing as Callum cups him through his pants. “That ain’t what you’re looking for.”

“How’d you know that?” Callum says, coming back around to grab at Ben’s arse then so slowly, torturously moving down his legs. Ben’s knuckles are pale now, he can taste blood where his teeth are digging into his lip, and he’d like to demand more, he would, but he’s too worried about any of this coming to an end.

“Turn around,” Callum says again, and when Ben does he’s so close Ben could grab him. He doesn’t. He’ll let Callum work this one. “I ain’t stupid,” Callum tells him, crowding right in with his mouth at Ben’s ear. “I know what you’ve been doing. Teasing me, trying to get me worked up.”

“Is that what I’ve been doing?” Ben asks, just as quietly, his eyes falling shut.

“We both know it is. So?”

“So, what?”

“So?” Callum puts a firm hand around Ben’s shoulder, touches his nose to Ben’s temple. “Are you gonna tell me the truth now, or do I have to get worked up?”

“I already told you the truth.”

Callum takes it for what it is - an invitation - and forces Ben back into the bench. He gasps, and puts a hand out to balance himself, and yeah this time he can’t hide his grin. This is what he’d been craving. “If ya wanted something, all you had to do was ask,” Callum says, rough and rumbling from his throat, and when he moves so that they’re eye to eye Ben forgets for a moment that they’re fooling around.

“I - ”

Callum kisses him. It’s dirty and biting and Ben can taste blood and Callum works his tongue until they’re both losing breath. “Not what I was looking for,” he says, and then bites at Ben’s jaw, his throat, moving to his neck to sink his teeth in.

“Fuck,” Ben groans, and puts his other hand on the bench now too, knees weak. Callum sucks at his neck until it has to be bruising, then goes down, with his mouth, across chest and over belly and to …

Callum’s on his knees. Ben looks down at him and bites his lip. “Keep your hands there,” he tells Ben, which he’d somehow expected but still really hates, and by the time Callum gets his cock free he’s a stupid, stammering mess.

“Cal, please,”

“Begging’s not gonna help you,” he says, before taking the head of Ben’s cock in his mouth without warning. Ben cries out. It’s like fire crackers fizzing against his skin - ever part of him that Callum had his mouth on. He wants to touch - all they ever do is touch - and the fact that he can’t is making it even harder to keep himself together.

“Cal, fuck, come on I gotta,”

“Don’t tell me what you gotta,” Callum says, bringing both hands around to claw into Ben’s arse. He pulses his hips up instinctively, and Callum makes a growling noise. “Didn’t I tell ya not to move?”

“Sorry,  _ please _ .”

Ben can just imagine what they look like. Him, bowed over the bench and Callum holding him steady while he takes as much as his dick in as he can manage. The taunting bob of Callum’s head, the way he sucks and mouths and licks, getting so good at it now, so good at knowing what Ben likes.

It’s too much. After no time at all Ben’s clawing harder at the bench and gasping out a warning and coming in Callum’s mouth as he tries not to fall onto the floor. It shudders through him for long moments, hot and cold and sharp and warm and  _ yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes _ .

They’re so good together.

Callum’s so good.

“Now you can say it,” Callum says, standing up and holding Ben by his waist. He’s leaving gentle kisses on his cheek, and chin, Ben tasting himself on Callum’s lips.

“That was amazing.”

Callum laughs. “I meant about the HobNobs.”

“Oh.” Ben’s head falls forward, onto his shoulder. “Yes, sir. I ate your biscuits.”

“Unbelievable.” Callum’s arms move up from his waist to his back to his shoulders. He holds Ben close to him, warm and sated. “Oh well. I know how you’re gonna make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben asks, interestedly, because it won’t take him long to get ready for round two. 

“Yep. The store will still be open, you can go get me some more.”

Ben watches him, gaping, as Callum goes through to the lounge. “ _ Right now _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
